¡Hagamos un trio!
by ardalus
Summary: Sakura esta creciendo y quiere vivir nuevas y excitantes experiencias, por ello ha elegido a su amigos Sasuke y Naruto para que la ayuden en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Pero ellos no conocían este lado de su joven amiga, es una decisión difícil de tomar.


**¡HAGAMOS UN TRIO!**

06-Febrero-2013

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡Espera!— Sakura corre atravesando la calle y esquivando varios autos.

—¿Qué quieres Sakura?— Con su típica expresión de fastidio el Uchiha se detiene y da media vuelta para encontrarse inesperadamente frente a los ojos celestes de la joven kunoichi.

—¡Por favor haz un trio conmigo! —Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron totalmente y por un momento sintió que su corazón se detenía.

—¿Que… que dijiste? —Al notar la mirada del Uchiha y la cercanía de sus rostros la ojiverde se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

—Es que… es algo que he pensado mucho tiempo... —La pelirosa mira hacia el suelo mientras juega con sus dedos. — Y me gustaría mucho hacerlo… pero solo con alguien de confianza, por eso pensé en ti Sasuke. —Sakura levanta la vista y lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Y… yo?

—¡Si! Es que eres tan talentoso y hábil así que pienso que eres el más indicado. En mi casa tengo todo listo, compre muchos juguetes, jiji.

—¿Ju… juguetes…? —Solo de imaginar la escena Sasuke empieza a sonrojarse.

—¡Si! ¡Debes verlos! ¡Mi habitación está llena de ellos! Algunos son grandes y tienen muchas curvas… no entiendo cómo se utilizan pero espero que si les entiendas y puedas enseñarme a usarlos. ¿Verdad que lo harás? ¿Siii? —Con cara de ternura la joven observa a Sasuke quien queda hipnotizado por su belleza y por la escena que se apodera de su mente.

El joven se sonroja a más no poder, su imaginación se desborda y siente que su corazón estallara en cualquier momento. —¡_SASUKE! ¡Tienes que controlarte!_ —Su voz interior logra calmarlo y traerlo de vuelta a este mundo.

—Y.. ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos? —Tragando saliva y con mucha vergüenza Sasuke respondió a la vez que intentaba controlar inútilmente su sonrojo.

—¡Lo harás! ¡YUPIII! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Sakura dio un salto de alegría y se abalanzo sobre el moreno dándole un fuerte abrazo y besándolo. Este no hizo más que sonrojarse, si es que es posible sonrojarse aún más.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! —Una voz conocida llama la atención de ambos.

—¡Naruto! A ti te andaba buscando. —La joven corta el abrazo para dirigirse con el rubio y tomarlo de las manos. —¿Quieres hacer un trio con nosotros? Sasuke ya dijo que sí. —La joven voltea hacia el moreno sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo, este queda cautivado ante el gesto.

—¿U… un… trio? ¿Con Sasuke y con… con…? —Naruto suelta sus manos, da unos pasos hacia atrás y sorprendido señala nerviosamente a la joven mientras observa de reojo a su amigo para intentar confirmar que no sea un sueño o una broma.

—Sí, conmigo… —La pelirosa se acerca y toma la mano del Uzumaki, tirando de él para acércalo al Uchija de quien toma una mano también. —Solo seremos nosotros tres. Los quiero mucho chicos y me gustaría vivir esta experiencia con ustedes, espero podamos hacerlo y guardarlo como un bonito recuerdo. ¿Qué me dicen?

Naruto queda impresionado ante lo que escucha, observa al moreno quien tiene la misma expresión. Dudando un poco finalmente ambos responden.

—Sí, yo lo hare Sakura. —Respondiendo lo más sereno posible el Uchiha responde, aunque no puede ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

—¡Yo también Sakura! ¡Si Sasuke le entra yo también! —Por un momento todos guardaron silencio y se sonrojaron, sobre todo Naruto al analizar bien sus propias palabras.

—Jeje, muy bien chicos, vamos, tengo todo listo en mí casa. —Sujetando la mano de ambos Sakura comenzó a caminar con entusiasmo.

—¿Ahora? —Ambos chicos respondieron al unísono.

—¡Si! Es mejor comenzar de una vez, a partir de ahora nos veremos todas las noches en mi casa, tengo muchos instrumentos que me gustaría probar con ambos y espero no les moleste pero compre algunos que los harán ver muy sexys. ¡Ya verán! ¡Esto será excitante!

Ambos chicos se observan mutuamente mientras caminan junto a la joven kunoichi y escuchan atónitos sus palabras.

A partir de entonces siempre se les veía juntos, paseando o platicando, Sakura llena de energía y entusiasmo, mientras que a ambos chicos se les veía algo desvelados y en ocasiones muy cansados. Era común verlos juntos durante el día pero de noche nadie podía encontrarlos por ningún lado.

Los meses pasaron de la misma forma hasta que un día, en el auditorio nacional de Konoha, se escucha una voz por los altavoces:

—Señoras y señores, con ustedes el grupo que todos estaban esperando. —El recinto está lleno a reventar y la multitud se muestra impaciente.

— En la batería: Naruto Uzumaki —El joven rubio sale corriendo detrás del escenario y se oye el vitoreo del publico.

—En el bajo: Sasuke Uchiha —El moreno sale caminando con su instrumento en la mano, muchas chicas del público gritan y se desmayan al verlo.

—Y con la guitarra eléctrica, la vocalista del grupo, la hermosa: Sakura Haruno —Sakura sale corriendo, se coloca frente al micrófono y levanta la guitarra con la mano, fuegos artificiales salen del escenario y el público enloquece.

—Ellos son los ¡KUNAI SANGRANTES! —La multitud grita y se empiezan a escuchar las hábiles y frenéticas notas que salen de la guitarra de Sakura.

Los jóvenes miran sorprendidos la escena, ella tiene cautivado a todo el público y a ellos mismos.

—Te imaginaste que llegaríamos a esto cuando ella nos propuso el trio. —Naruto observa de reojo a Sasuke.

—Por mi mente cruzaron muchas cosas… pero en definitiva nada como esto. —Ambos se miran, sonríen y niegan con la cabeza.

Guardan silencio y cuando el momento llega ambos se unen al espectáculo. Se convierten en un trio perfecto, el que Konoha y todo el mundo del rock siempre ha esperado.

Fin.

—***—

¡He vuelto! Si es que alguien lo noto. jeje :P

Bueno, este mi primer fic del 2013, una idea rara pero espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar comentarios. Nos vemos! ;)


End file.
